In My Early Youth
by NejiHina100
Summary: When a lost boy finds his way to Storybrooke Maine from the past of the Enchanted Forest, the heroes are forced to see their enemy in a new light and remember their moniker, 'Evil isn't born, it's made'. All while fighting against threats that jeopardize their entire existence. AU after Season 3.


Description: When a little lost boy lands his way into Storybrooke Maine from the past of the Enchanted Forest, the heroes are forced to see their enemy in a new light and find a way to send him back. All while fighting against threats that could jeopardize their entire existence.

This is an idea I have been toying around with for a long time. I wanted the heroes to see Rumple in a different light. It still pisses me off to the high heavens that they are willing to give people like Zelena second chances so graciously but still looking out for Rumple as an all evil. What if they were forced to see him differently?

A/N: I have it taking place after Season 6 but I guess it can really be any time after Season 3, though Rumple and Belle do have Gideon and Emma and Hook are married, but they shouldn't really effect the story so it's whatever you want. Also, to make this story far more tolerable to read and write, Belle and Emma are NOT pathetic hollow shells of their former selves because of bad writing. They are like the Belle and Emma in Season 1 and 2 respectively. So Emma isn't too quick to write Gold off as the incarnate of evil or following Hook around like a little lost puppy willing to travel to the Underworld (risking all of her family's lives and her son's) to get him back but completely ignoring the fact that Neal is also dead; and Belle is still the solid, brave, standing up for Rumple bookworm with teeth that we all know and love. I'm hoping this story gives the Charmings and Regina a better insight of the Dark One and Belle to better understand the mysteries of her husband she still hasn't quite fathom. I think that's all that really needs to be told so enjoy!

* * *

The shadow dropped the boy hard on the ground, the strange stone cutting his arms and knees causing small pools of blood to seep through his clothing. The boy cried out in pain. He felt dizzy and broken, just like his heart, but what could a young boy of a tender age know about such things like love?

"Papa?" He whispered in the dark.

It was too dark and what little light he had came from the crescent moon too high in the sky. He stood up, steadying himself from the pain, and look around. He saw trees and a sign on the edge of the forest, but for the same reason he could not see how much he was bleeding despite feeling the stickiness against his skin and clothing, he could not see well enough to read it. And it wouldn't have mattered. He never learned how to read.

He looked down the road and up at the sky. His papa had once taught him how to find his way back home using the stars but he didn't recognize them in this forest. So he supposed following the road was the only way to go.

He walked for what felt like hours but he didn't know how to tell time either. His tears had dried many moments ago and the pain in his heart grew heavier with each sleepy step, urging him to lie down and cry. But the boy kept walking, waiting to reach town and go back to the only place he could hope would be home.

* * *

' _Alight folks, it's ten-thirty and that means it's time to wrap things up. The weather tomorrow is looking for some rain but not for long so no need to worry your curds and whey. The sheriffs are still looking for the culprit who broke into the marine garage late last night and stole a good hump of gold but so far no leads have been found. And again, if you have any information concerning-'_

Emma turned down the dial. How hard could it be to find one little thief in a magical enclosed town? Storybrooke was only so big. But once you counted the forests where all the new comers would often hide till they felt safe enough to venture into town without being hunted or the caves where the weekly villain or children would like to hide and play, there was a lot of ground to cover. She decided to go back to her old bonds tricks and wait for someone to make a seemingly large purchase to follow that trail back to the thief. But it was a whole day now and so far both her and her father combined hadn't found anything, and the folks at the garage was really pissed off about the whole incident so she guessed she had to keep looking.

She decided to take a break from the search and head off to another. An hour ago one of the citizens who lived near the edge of town noticed a bright light coming from what they assumed was the town line. Emma groaned. The town had finally reached a solid place and it looked like the reign of villains and adventures were far behind them for a long time. The last thing they needed was a new enemy popping up to settle old scores.

 _At least don't let it be connected to Regina or Gold_ , she thought. One time her and Henry had done a timeline and event calendar to categorize all the occurrences of the town. Needless to say, they were all connected to one or the other.

Emma looked up from the text message David had sent telling her there was still no lead and slammed her brakes. She swerved the car and barely missed hitting into a tree before bringing it to a jolted stop. Taking a moment to gather her breath the Savior jumped out of the car.

"What the hell?"

A young boy was lying on the ground in a fetal position and for the first time in a long time Emma was afraid. She was certain she missed him but when she brought out her flashlight and shined the light on the boy she could tell he was bleeding.

"Shit!" She cried. She forced herself to get it together and called her dad, telling him she was on her way to the hospital and for them to meet her halfway. She cradled the boy in her arms and rushed back to the bug, settling him in the front seat so she could keep an eye on him. She didn't bother to take notice of his clothes or how the blood she saw was only in certain places. She gripped the wheel as she held her breath, only letting it out for a few more cuss words. It wasn't like anyone was listening to her. The boy was unconscious and she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She guessed these 'adventures' weren't quite done yet.

* * *

The tension and stress and unknown possibilities reminded everyone when the curse was first broken and Storybrooke had their very first visitor. If you didn't count Emma or August. Emma's parents had met her halfway so David could help stop the boy's bleeding while she continued to speed her way to the hospital. It was then David told her he appeared to be fine. The bleeding wasn't intense and there was no signs that she had hit him, and from the dry evidence on his cheeks it appeared the boy had cried himself to sleep.

"But on the road?" Snow questioned. "And where did he come from? David, you said his clothes were fairytale clothes. He came from our world?"

For the millionth time, David sighed. "Honey, I don't know. I'm just telling you what I saw. Are you okay?" He looked up at his daughter.

Emma had been pacing nearly the whole time since they arrived. Despite her father's encouragement, she didn't think she could handle it if she had hit that kid. She also couldn't help but notice the complete irony in her situation. Greg Mendell had run over Hook by looking at his phone. Here she had done the same thing. Being a sheriff she should have known better.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Love, you need to sit down. Pacing isn't going to get the boy better." Hook said, reaching his hand out for his wife to take. She surrendered.

"So what now?" Leroy asked. "We're just going to have random people start dropping into Storybrooke on their own free will? We can't even control it?"

Everyone sighed. Who exactly asked for the dwarves to join?

"I kind of want to know that too." Snow replied. "I mean, are their just going to be portals opening everywhere now? How often is this going to happen? How _did_ it happen? Did someone open a portal on the other side?"

"Will you please shut up?" Regina groaned. It was too late at night to listen to Snow ramble like an idiot. She was only here because she was still the mayor and despite the obvious concern that both the princess and dwarf brought up, it would be normal for the mayor to show up in these kind of incidents. Particularly these magical ones.

Whale turned a corner and no sooner had he stopped walking, everyone was on their feet anxious to hear the news. He held his breath for a moment, mostly to gather some suspense because that was only half the fun of being a doctor, and told them the boy would be fine. They all finally relaxed.

"He just has a little bruising and a few cuts on his arms and knees. The bleeding has stopped and it looked like it had stopped maybe an hour ago. Other than that the boy appears to be just fine. No signs showing you hit him, Emma."

She smiled. "Thanks, Doc."

"Is he awake now?" David asked for everyone.

They almost groaned. They knew that look. It was a secret you knew that you couldn't share but really wanted to. Had a young boy not just been almost run over Regina would have joked that Snow had that look all the time. Whatever Whale knew, it wasn't going to be good.

"What?" Regina glared.

"I don't think you're going to believe me."

"Knock it off Whale. What's with the boy?" Leroy grunted.

"Alright. He says his name is Rumplestiltskin."

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Rumple wondered if beans could work twice because this place was definitely not the Enchanted Forest. Everyone looked human enough, but their clothes were strange and this room was very white. He had never seen anything so clean before! He was scared of what would happen to him but he was so hurt that he also didn't care.

 _Was this a world me and papa could have gone to?_

 _Beep. Beep._

He looked up at the strange things. They made so much noise but they were also colorful and bright. The nurse had told him the machines (whatever those were) would let them know if he was okay. He didn't like the string they attached to his arm though but they assured him it wouldn't harm him. He looked down at his clothes. His trousers and shirt were torn around his knees and up his arms. He poked a finger a through one of the tears and winced at the cut. It was still fresh but at least it had stopped bleeding, however the blood had gotten on his clothes and he didn't have another pair to replace them. He didn't have anything anymore.

Someone walked into the room the people had left him in to heal and he had hoped it would be the nurse again. She had told him to let her know if there was anything he needed and he was getting kind of hungry. He wondered what the food was like here. But it wasn't the nurse who greeted him but a beautiful blonde woman. Like all the others she wore strange clothes and a red jacket and she looked almost sad.

"Hey," she said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

Rumple hesitated. How was he feeling? Sad, angry, hungry, and broken. And he was lost. He shrugged. He didn't want to speak to anyone. He just wanted to be alone but he felt it was only polite to let them know what his name was when they asked. After all, he had wanted to go to place where nobody knew his or his papa's name.

"Are you hurt?" She asked. Emma noticed he was fiddling with his sleeve, a finger poking through it to feel the wound. "I'm sorry I almost ran you over?"

It was clear she felt bad but to be honest, Rumple didn't even remember what happened. In fact, a part of him hoped he was still dreaming and that he would wake up to find that he and his papa were still home, together. Or better yet, that they had gone off to another world where he didn't trade his son for youth. He didn't care. He just wanted his papa back. He kept twitching his fingers wishing he had his little straw doll back. He hadn't remembered dropping Peter Pan but like his papa, he was gone forever. Peter Pan wasn't coming back.

"You know, whenever I feel sad a cup of cocoa helps me. I'm sure I could pull some strings with the kitchen and get you some. Just don't tell the doctor." She smiled, hoping to get him to smile. Rumple just shrugged.

Emma sighed. This couldn't be happening! It was one thing for random portals to be opening themselves up now all around town and for strangers to be dropping their way down, but the childhood version of their arch enemy? Emma didn't think she could quite deal with that adventure. But when the Savior looked down at the boy fidgeting with his hands in his lap, his downcast eyes as if searching for something that was lost, he didn't look like Rumplestiltskin. He wasn't like the Mr. Gold she met when she first arrived and had known for many years now, the one who constantly betrayed and schemed and hurt people. He just didn't feel...evil.

 _Evil isn't born, it's made._

It was the moniker of their town, one that gave out second chances to even the worst of the villains. She guessed those words never really hit home before. How could this lost, hurt, lonely little boy ever become the Dark One?

Emma knew if she was going to help him she couldn't think of him like that. But it was so difficult when she knew what he was going to become and what he would do.

"Do you know how you got here?"

He mumbled something under his breath and she had to repeat the question.

"A bean."

Of course it was a bean. Flashbacks of Henry and Neverland and Peter Pan had Emma cursing Gold for never telling them how that child demon was ever his father. Maybe then she could figure out to fix this and send him back home. But it felt like condemning so many people and the boy to send him back just so he could become a great evil. Her quick thinking also knew that if she didn't no one would probably be here at the moment. Not her or Henry because Neal would never exist, not Regina, and maybe not even her parents since it was apparently Rumpelstiltskin who even got them together in the first place. Not Storybrooke.

"Can you at least tell me what happened?"

It only took those few words to get the boy crying and Emma was once again baffled how this little boy ever became so evil.

"Emma?"

David poked his head in the room, literally keeping the rest of his body outside. Emma blinked. Did he not want to be in the room with them? With Gold or...Rumple?

"What's up?" She whispered once she stood next to him.

"Mother Superior is here."

Emma looked back at the boy. He was still crying and though she felt guilty leaving him, he wasn't going to tell her anything and they needed to figure this out.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin woke up from his sleep with a screaming headache and it wasn't an exaggeration. Alarms and bells went off in his head along with some drum banging around. He cried out. He hadn't meant to seeing as it woke Belle.

"Rumple? What's wrong?"

Belle rubbed soft circles on his back as her other hand rested on his arm. He was holding his head with a pained looked.

"I..I don't know." He winced.

Moments passed and so did the band. He sighed. As a Dark One with powers of foresight and a history of crap blowing his way, this _had_ to be very bad.

* * *

Alright! I think that went well. I haven't written in a LONG time so it took me forever to get this going in a flow I liked. So tell me what you think and please review! They keep me motivated and I could really use it! I really want to get back into writing. The show is over but I have nothing else to occupy my time with such passion. Hopefully this will help.


End file.
